goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Saga
The Sun Saga is a series of collectible book items in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn that provide a retrospective on the events of the previous two games in the series. When one of these are used, a corresponding movie will play on the bottom screen, in which a condensed form of the previous games' story will be told through simple pastel art, with the classic characters appearing in a chibi style. Sun Saga 1 This book can be found in the main room of Lookout Cabin, when the area that green books lie upon are inspected. : The saga of the Golden Sun begins long before the transformative event happened over Mount Aleph and the village of Vale. : The relics that could release the Golden Sun were hidden within a temple known as Sol Sanctum. : Then came the day that the villagers Garet, Isaac, and Jenna set out to meet the local scholar of Alchemy. : They stumbled across strangers in the shadows who desired to possess the relics of the temple. : They rushed to find the scholar Kraden, who said they had to find out if Sol Sanctum had been breached. : Though only priests were allowed inside, Kraden and his friends dared to enter the temple to find out the truth. : The traps they found within the temple should have scared them away, but its mysteries lured them ever deeper. : But what they truly couldn't resist was the spirit of adventure. : Their final destination took them to the heart of the mountain where the relics of the temple had been hidden. : Their moment of wonder was interrupted by the arrival of thieving fiends! : They'd duped Kraden into solving the temple's riddles for them! : Their guide was Felix, none other than Jenna's brother, who was thought drowned during a storm in Vale three years earlier. : The thieves stole Jenna and Kraden away... : and then stole the legendary relics from Sol Sanctum...the Elemental Stars. : Isaac and Garet were left to fend for themselves in the relic chamber. : Their exit was cut off. They couldn't leave the chamber! : The mountain began to shake angrily, awoken by the loss of the elemental relics. : Magma began to bubble and gush. Mount Aleph was, in truth, a slumbering volcano! : Isaac and Garet were trapped! : Just then, the protector of Sol Sanctum appeared! The godlike Wise One had come to their rescue! : The Wise One explained that a nightmare had been put into motion by the theft of the Elemental Stars. : Four lighthouses, which had sealed away the apocalyptic power of Alchemy, could now be powered back up! : The lighthouses could be reignited with their matching Elemental Stars... : unleashing Alchemy upon the world. : After telling of ancient catastrophes averted...and a new one soon to begin... : the Wise One teleported Isaac and Garet safely out of the mountain, back up to the temple entrance. : They were saved from the volcanic wrath of Mount Aleph. Sun Saga 2 This book can be found in Patcher's Place, by entering the upper-left residence and inspecting the upper left bookcase. : The day after Mount Aleph erupted, Isaac and Garet left Vale. : They began their quest to get the Elemental Stars back. : And, of course, to rescue the kidnapped Jenna and Kraden from their captors. : Jenna's brother, Felix, who had turned traitor on Vale, had to be stopped. : As they traveled across the continent, the two heroes met others who joined their party. : The Wind Adept known as Ivan was next to join. Along with his power over the skies, he could read people's minds. : The three Adepts journeyed onward... : enduring trials of their heroism throughout the continent... : until they finally arrived in Imil, where they found the first Elemental Lighthouse. : Here they met Mia, who had devoted her life to caring for the sick and elderly of Imil. : Mia was also one of few members of her family still alive to look after the lighthouse, the one devoted to the water element. : Unfortunately, by the time Mia and the heroes entered the lighthouse, they found its beacon already lit. : Someone had beaten them there, someone who'd helped reignite its fire. : This intruder was Mia's cousin, Alex. As another surviving member of her family, Alex was a Water Adept, like Mia. : His betrayal of his people meant failure for the heroes as well. They could not stop the beacon from being lit. : Isaac and the party had traveled so far, yet their journey had been in vain. : Mia was bound by duty to join Isaac and his friends. : She knew that her cousin would stop at nothing to ignite all of the lighthouses. : Together, they could perhaps stop Felix and Alex, the two fiends who had the same mad ambition. : The party was now four strong! The Adepts renewed the chase! Sun Saga 3 This book can be found in Passaj, by entering the great hall and inspecting the upper right bookcase. : In pursuit of Felix and Alex, the heroes entered lands that brimmed with mystery. : They met foreign peoples whose lives were tossed and turned by the fates of those terrible times. : But no matter what hurdles stood in the heroes' way, still they found a way forward. : In their travels, one thing was clear: the rising tide of chaos! : The Mercury Lighthouse, they guessed, was causing all these problems with its fluid, chaotic influence! : But the waves of monsters that they fought… : all fell before their valor, giving the heroes greater confidence! : After reaching Tolbi, the greatest city of Angara, they crossed a bridge for another continent! : The heroes entered Gondowan and braved its vast deserts. : In time, they fought their way to the city of Lalivero, home to the Venus Lighthouse. : They were ready to face the dangers of the second lighthouse! : Unfortunately, Alex and his party had already beaten them there. : The Venus Lighthouse, emerging from the desert sands, was even more mysterious than the Mercury Lighthouse. : The climb up the Venus Lighthouse was fraught with peril, but at long last the heroes caught up with the fiends. : But they didn't find Felix or Alex waiting for them at the top. : They instead came face-to-face with two warriors from a strange land who were immensely powerful. : In a brutal battle, the heroes narrowly defeated the warriors. But… : They couldn't stop the lighthouse from being activated! : There was a shocking release of its elemental earth power! : The Venus Lighthouse began to collapse! : As it crumbled, Felix lost his grip on one of his captives, Sheba, the priest of Lalivero. He dove after her. : The two vanished into the waves far below the lighthouse… Sun Saga 4 This book can be found in the library in Belinsk. : Isaac and his friends survived the destruction around Lalivero. : They soon continued their hunt on an ancient boat bound for the Eastern Sea. : Though still in pursuit of those who had kidnapped Jenna... : They had also been given a new mission by the ruler of Tolbi. : Above all, this ruler wanted to find the lost land of the ancients, Lemuria. : Their search took them far and wide. What they soon found shocked them all... : They caught wind of the news that Felix and Sheba were still alive. : The scoundrel and his captive had survived the collapse of the Venus Lighthouse. : Isaac heard first that Felix's journey had taken him to Izumo. : Word was that Felix and his party had defeated the legendary serpent of Izumo...and saved a village. : And Felix had also caught up with the notorious pirate known as Briggs...and given him a thrashing. : Such heroism...from Felix? Then, word reached them that he had braved the Ankohl ruins to gain its treasures. : It was at that point that Isaac set their course for the third lighthouse. : They came to the continent of Atteka, the home of the Jupiter Lighthouse. : Isaac and the group were eager to catch up with Felix. : But Felix's party was well ahead of them. They had already reached the lighthouse. : And in their frustration, Isaac and his friends made a foolish error... : They walked right into a trap. : But not one set by Felix. Two warriors from Prox, a remote tribal village of Fire Adepts, had ensnared them. : The warriors from Prox had drawn everyone into their scheme to restart the lighthouses...for their own reasons. : The true fiends behind everything believed they could achieve their goals and finish off the heroes in one master stroke. : But just as the final blow began to fall, an unexpected hero rose to save the day: the wayward son of Vale, Felix. : The Proxians fled the scene. Isaac and his friends were saved. : But the third lighthouse had been relit. Isaac and his friends had failed again! : It was then that Isaac found out what Kraden had learned about the true secret of the lighthouses and Alchemy. : There was an important reason that Felix had embarked on his journey to restart the Elemental Lighthouses. : The flat world of Weyard was heading for apocalypse. : When the ancients sealed up Alchemy, they had cut off the world's life force. Its edges were crumbling away. : Weyard was approaching its final end. : Alchemy had been sealed up because people had abused its power. But the consequences were even more severe. : The heroes were faced with two choices: they could either let the world continue to crumble away... : or they could unleash the unpredictable power of Alchemy, but in doing so, revitalize their dying world. : Isaac and his friends understood at last that the cause they had been serving was a disastrous one. : They vowed to restart the fourth lighthouse and restore the force of Alchemy to the world. Sun Saga 5 This book can be found in a bookcase in the lower right tree of Kolima Village. : The last of the lighthouses to be relit, the Mars Lighthouse, was located in far-northern Prox. : The Proxian people were on the verge of extinction, which was why their warriors were trying to restart the lighthouses. : Their homeland was crumbling before their very eyes. : Isaac and Felix's parties joined forces to save the world. : With their combined efforts, they finally succeeded in restarting the Mars Lighthouse. : At that moment, energy brighter than the sun's plasma shot out from each of the four lighthouses. : The four beams met in the sky above Mount Aleph. : A fiery sphere, burning like a golden sun, appeared there, radiating energy that spread throughout the world. : For the Golden Sun, indeed, had arrived. The phenomenon saved the world from decay and death. : And the heroes who had journeyed so long came to be known as the Warriors of Vale. : Those warriors sacrificed all to bring the dawn of the Golden Sun! Now, a new generation will live its own legend! Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Quest items Category:Unique items Category:Unique Items in Dark Dawn